


Lonely Eyes

by Markuse88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is out for a drink at the Roadhouse. He's not expecting anything to happen or to meet anyone. Not until a lonely eyed stranger walked into the bar and sat down next to him. </p>
<p>Dean only recently came back to Sioux Falls after a year on the road, taking some much needed time to get himself together after getting out of a bad relationship. Feeling the need to get out and get a drink he heads to the Roadhouse. His night doesn't go as planned but he can't complain about the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from, and story inspired by "Lonely eyes" By Chris Young. Not a true song fic but lyrics from the song do feature. I also tried to set the story to the each section of the song. 
> 
> This is my first story in the Destiel fandom so I apologize if they came out too OOC. No beta so any an all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Comment, criticism, and suggestions welcome. I also suck at tagging so any suggestions on that front are welcomed. I'm also still learning my way around formatting so if there are issues please forgive me. I will continue to work on it.

“Hey, take that damn thing outside; you know the rules.” Ellen’s angry shout pulled Castiel’s eyes to the end of the long bar. She was glaring at a short, balding guy, lit cigar clutched between his teeth. The dumpy little dudes face went red, from his weak chin all the way up through the cul-de-sac formed by his scraggly white hair.

They argued for a moment more, their words drown out by the Jukebox in the corner, until Ellen gave a short nod over the offending smokers shoulder. Almost like magic Benny appeared out of nowhere and dropped a weighty hand on the man’s shoulder.

If Benny’s easy, southern charm and sexy Louisianan accent couldn’t charm a disruptive patron into leaving then a flash of his feral smile, complete with his unusually long and sharp canines that Benny swore were a natural, family trait, usually did the trick.

This time was no exception. With one startled look at Benny’s vampire like smile the cigar smoking short stack slid off the barstool and headed toward the door. Just before he walked out though he turned back toward the bar and, glaring at Ellen as he did so, blew out a large cloud of smoke.

He turned tail and all but ran out of the door as Benny started toward him. If the bouncer followed him out though Castiel never knew. His eyes were drawn to the man that walked in as they walked out.

The new comer stepped right through the cloud of smoke the offender had puffed out. The sudden shouts and cat calls might have been for Benny going after the smoker for his taunt at Ellen but Castiel was willing to bed this sexy newcomer had inspired some of it.

His face alone was deserving enough. High, stubble coated cheek bones, full lips, cleft chin, and short, spiky dark blonde hair. He scanned the crowded bar a few times, the place was packed for a Tuesday, and his eyes landed on the seat right next to Castiel’s.

Not daring to hope that he would get that lucky Castiel was shocked when the beautiful man came towards him. His bow legged gait did things to Castiel that he hadn’t felt in quite a while. The stark arousal was washed out though when their eyes met for a brief moment before the man sat down.

They were the perfect shade of bright, vivid green, and filled with an all too familiar aching loneliness.

******

Ellen smiled when he slid onto his stool. Without even needing to order she brought him a beer and a whiskey on the rocks. She had been beside herself when he got back to town. Dean suspected that she wouldn’t have been quiet so pissed at him for leaving if he had told her that he was going. After several good smacks to the head and a ten minute lecture she sat him down and grilled him about his year on the road. Dean took a sip of his beer when the vibration against his thigh alerted him to a message. 

_Sammy:  
You good? I heard Cain was back in town._

Dean couldn’t help the smile. He was the older brother but when anything even remotely close to Cain came up Sammy went into protective mode. Not that Dean could blame him. Nearly a year later and Cain was still a touchy subject for him as well.

Just reading his named caused the long healed and nearly faded scars, cause by Cain’s short, blunt finger nails, on Dean’s right forearm to twinge in remembered pain.

_Dean:  
Yea I’m good. Just out having a drink. Want to join me?_ Dean sent back, knowing full well that Sammy couldn’t. He was out in California, probably out celebrating another successfully closed case with Jess.

_Sammy:  
Would love to; as soon as you move out here._ Sam’s reply made Dean smirk a little. Sammy was always trying to get him out to Palo Alto. He would love to be closer to his baby brother but there was no way he could live in California. He needed a place that had actual seasons. Not that was sunny and beautiful all the time.

Sioux Falls may not have been sunny California but he had a good life now. After bouncing around for a year he was back; working with their Uncle Bobby and poised to take over the auto shop and salvage yard when Bobby decided he was tired of it.

_Dean:  
No can do Gigantor. Only hippies and tree huggers live in California. Or in your case Moose. Still dunno how you landed Jessica._ Dean replied with a small smile.

Sam replied almost at once but Dean was distracted by the sudden presence next to him.

“I got to ask, do you believe in love at first sight or should I leave and come back?” The guy was younger, probably just barely old enough to be in the Roadhouse, and not unattractive. Short and slim with dark hair and dark eyes. Kinda scruffy and fun looking. Once upon a time he might have been tempted but he’d grown out of boys like this.

Dean rolled his eyes at the pickup line but let the kid down gently. He watched the kid saunter away before he remembered Sammy’s message.

_Sammy:  
Bite me, jerk. If you’re good I’ll talk to you later._

_Dean:  
I’m fine, bitch. Hit me up later._

Dean slid the phone into the inner pocket of his coat, fingers brushing against the knife he kept hidden there as he did so. Dean didn’t expect Cain to bother him, not after Sam and Bobby nearly killed him during their last meeting, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

When they’d met Dean had been over the moon. Cain was older, wiser, saw through all of Dean’s machismo and posturing and really helped him get in touch with himself. Dean had never been shy about the fact that he was bisexual but he’d always limited himself to younger, more submissive guys. Cain helped him come to terms with the fact that he also craved a more experienced and dominant partner. He helped him realize that it was ok too, to not be the one in control all the time.

It got bad though. Cain changed, became domineering and controlling. Abusive. When Bobby and Sam discovered the bruises and shallow cuts on his forearm they’d gone ballistic and all but drove Cain out of town.

Rumor had it though that he was back in town now. Probably just passing through, Dean knew he had family nearby, but his reemergence brought something to light that Dean had been ignoring for the last year.

He was lonely. He hadn’t been with anyone, man or woman, since Cain. There was no way in hell he was gonna seek the man out but Dean couldn’t deny just how lonely he was anymore. He didn’t know who he or what he was looking for that night but he knew the scruffy well mean slacker he’d just brushed off wasn’t it.

******

Castiel knew he shouldn’t stare, that it was likely to creep the other guy out, but he couldn’t help stealing glances at the other man. The way his eyes lit up as checked his phone and exchanged a few texts with someone. The way the bar’s crappy lighting caught them when he rolled them in derision at Andy’s lame pickup line.

Andy had a way with people. Maybe it was because he hit on anyone one two legs, gay, straight, bi or trans, but nine out of ten times he sealed the deal. It’s like the guy had superpowers. This time around though Castiel was thankful that he had struck out. The calm, quiet and easy way the green eyed stranger had let he down made Castiel think that maybe, just maybe, the beautiful man was open to the same sex.

_‘Just because the dude didn’t pound Andy’s pot head into the floor doesn’t mean he’s open to the man on man action.’_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Gabriel chided from the back of his mind.

That would likely have been his brothers’ exact response. Gabriel would have also followed it up with something like, _“He is kinda butch though. Maybe he’s compensating,_ ” Gabriel always was a contradiction.

Castiel chanced another glance at the gorgeous man to find that his eyes had lost their amused sparkle and had returned to their deep loneliness. As though he felt Castiel’s stare the man’s eyes ended their intense inspection of his mostly empty beer bottle and looked directly into his.

Only for an instant and then they turned away, but for that instant Castiel felt like he was on fire.

It was a feeling he hadn’t felt since Meg. She’d moved on over a year ago, unable to deal with Castiel’s over bearing family anymore. Losing her had broken his heart but, as annoying and over bearing as they were, Castiel hadn’t been ready to get away from his family then.

Now that he was out from under their thumb and on his own he’d looked for her; only to find that she had moved on. It was probably for the best, her dad Az had never approved of Castiel.

He’d been waiting till he found someone that made him feel the same spark that she had back then and now that he had he didn’t know what to do. The man didn’t seem to react to having caught Castiel spying at him, only raised his empty bottle, signaling Ellen for another.

The gorgeous man was looking around the room now though, eyes scanning the patrons, eyeing them up and down. That decided it for Castiel. He couldn’t bear the idea of lonely eyes going home with someone else. He didn’t know what it was but he knew, he knew that he and the lonely eyed stranger were looking for the same thing. If the sexy stranger’s eyes returned to him he’d make his move.

_‘Come on lonely eyes, just give me a sign, just a smile. Don’t make me go home and kick myself all night…just a smile.’_

******  
Dean surreptitiously glanced around the bar, wondering if the blue eyed stranger on the stool next to him had been looking at him. He had noticed him when he came it, it was kind of hard not to with his beige trench coat and midnight black sex hair, but the quiet, disinterested air the stranger gave off caused Dean to keep his curiosity to himself. Their eyes had made contact a dozen or so times and while Dean couldn’t be sure he could have sworn he saw something familiar in those bright, heavenly blue, eyes.

_‘Heavenly? Seriously? Could you be a bigger chick Winchester?’_ Dean silently chided. He couldn’t help looking back though, just a glance, to see if Blue eyes was looking his way again.

A quick glance out of the corner of his eye turned into an impromptu staring match when he realized Blue eyes was looking at him. Without his consent Dean felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile. After a moment, when all either of them did was stare, Dean turned way. Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment Dean raised his bottle, signaling Ellen so he could settle his tab. He had humiliated himself enough for one night; it was time to head home.

 

******

Castiel didn’t know what had happened. One minute he had been praying for the beautiful green eyed stranger to look his way again and suddenly it was happening. Not just looking at him but smiling a small, sweet smile that seemed to make his green eyes glow. Castiel froze, unable to say even a word under the gaze of those green eyes.

Then it was over. The man was turning back to the bar, his cheeks and ears burning red and a crestfallen look on his face. Castiel watched as he signaled Ellen before reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. As Ellen walked toward the two of them Castiel realized what he had done and without thinking about it reached out to the other man. He only made contact with the man’s leather encased upper arm for a moment before he was pulling away.

Green eyes locked on his again, this time in confusion and suspicion. Castiel swallowed hard but was determined.

“I am…My name is Castiel. I would like to pay for your drinks, and maybe we could have one together. Or a perhaps a bite to eat. Ash, Ellen’s cook, makes a wonderful burger.” Castiel stuttered a bit at first was proud of the way he had evened out. 

After a moment the green eyed man smiled at him again

“I’m Dean.”

******

Dean fought the urge to jerk at the touch to his arm. It would have been his normal reaction but something in him eased his movement and he turned carefully to find it was Blue eyes.

Blue eyes, Castiel’s, voice hit him like a ton of bricks. It was deep and rough, like an avalanche or rolls of thunder. It reverberated through Dean’s chest, drowning out the imagined traces of Cain’s voice and cracking the walls Dean had put up inside. 

When Castiel, damn it if that wasn’t a mouthful, offered to buy him a drink or a burger Dean couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know who this deep voiced, blue eyed, man was but Dean was more than willing to give him a chance.

“I’m Dean. I think a burger would be awesome.”

******

Castiel could have dropped to his knees and thanked God in that moment. Thinking that might be a bit much though Castiel turned to a bemused looking Ellen and requested two of Ash’s specials. Ellen smiled at him, eye flicking to Dean for a moment before going to give Ash their order.

"Ash really does make the best burgers in the state. You’ll love them.” Castiel smiled as he spoke.

“Trust me I know. I used to eat here at least three times a week.” Dean replied with a small smile.

“You are from around here? I’ve never seen you before…I think if I had I would have remembered you.” Castiel felt the heat rise in his neck at his statement. He had never been so bold before.

Dean blushed a bit himself before responding.

“Yea…I’m from around here. I’ve been gone for about a year, traveling, I just came back a few months ago. This is only the third time I’ve been in since I’ve been back.” Dean replied, his eyes darkening for a moment when he mentioned that he had been traveling.

“That would explain it then. I moved to the area about a year ago. I’ve been busy with work so I haven’t been in often either.” Castiel smiled slightly.

“I figured you must be new…I think I would have remembered seeing you too.” Dean gave him a very obvious once over and Castiel was suddenly very aware of how he looked. He blue suit was rumpled, his tie was askew and he knew his hair much look terrible. Dean though just smiled widely at him when their eyes met again.

Before either of them could fumble through more flirting Ellen appeared with a tray laden with two burgers, onions rings and a fresh beer for both of them.

“You two grab that booth in the back.” Ellen ordered with a smile before walking way.

The two exchanged a short, embarrassed look, before Castiel grabbed the tray and led the way. No one defied an order from Ellen. Especially in her own bar.

For a few moments after they sat down the only sounds they exchanged were appreciative groans at Ash’s double bacon cheese burgers and beer battered onions rings. Once they both took a break for a drink though Dean spoke.

“Damn I’ve missed these. Diet be damned. I’ve got to have at least one of these a week.” Dean groaned out before taking another bite.

“You are on a diet?” Castiel asked, incredulous. He may not have just met Dean, and they had kept their clothes on so far, but there was no way Dean needed to lose weight.

“I guess you can call it that. My baby brother is damn near a vegetarian and always on my ass about eating better. I told him that if he got off my ass about it I would try and make “healthier choices”.” Dean answered, making full use of air quotes.

Castiel smiled and nodded with Dean’s statement. He fully understood overprotective siblings.

“You two have a good relationship then?” Castiel asked between bites.

“Good, hell good is understatement. Before we came to live with our Uncle I practically raised Sammy.” Dean replied with a fond smile before launching into reminiscing about Sammy’s childhood.

The beatific look that came over Dean’s features as he spoke about his little brother completely erased the loneliness that had first drawn Castiel to him. Castiel was proud that, in a way, he had brought that expression to Dean’s face.

Castiel didn’t even realize that he had been staring, burger forgotten, until Dean stammered to a stop; looking mildly embarrassed.

“What…do I got something on my face?” Dean asked, reaching hastily for a napkin.

“No…not at all. I am sorry for staring. You looked very happy when spoke of your brother.” Castiel replied quietly.

Dean gave him a half smile and small nod.

“For the longest time Sammy was pretty much my life. Even after we came to live with Bobby. I don’t think any real father could have been more proud than I was when Sammy got his full ride to Stanford.” Castiel was sure this statement couldn’t have been truer, just mentioning it now Dean glowed with pride.

“By the sound of it you were as much a father to Sam as you are a brother, perhaps even more so. I think you deserved to feel that pride.” Castiel told him and Dean blushed a bit.

“Yea…well enough about be. Tell me about you Cas.” Castiel smiled at the shortening of his name, only Gabriel had ever given him a nickname and that was only to call him Cassie.

“I came here a little over a year ago, just before you left town by the sound of it, and I work for a small accounting firm. I actually lead a very boring life. Nights out here are really my only indulgence.” Cas spoke carefully. He didn’t know how much to share with Dean. He felt a definite connection to the man and didn’t want to send him running by bringing up his large and slightly crazy family.

“What brought you here? Sioux Falls is great and everything but it’s not usually a place people relocate to.” Dean asked, polishing off his burger.

“Honestly, I came here because there isn’t a member of my family in two hundred miles.” It was actually closed to three hundred but Cas rounded down to paint himself in a better light.

“Bad relationship? I mean you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I know how family can be.” Dean’s assurance that he didn’t have to open made Castiel feel like he could talk about it without scaring the man off.

“I don’t think bad would be the right word. My family is rather large, I’m the seventh of eight children, so things like privacy and individuality are not well tolerated. Not all of them are like that of course, my older brother Gabriel is very…individual…but the vast majority of my family tend to be rather controlling. They became such an interference that it ended my previous relationship. After that I finally felt the need to break away from them.” Castiel was surprised that Dean wasn’t fleeing for the exit as he finished. Really the man’s only reaction had been a jolt of surprise at how many siblings Castiel had.

“That much have been really tough, growing up with that many siblings. So you aren’t in contact with any of them?” Dean asked him.

“I hear frequently from Gabriel. He has a touch of wanderlust, he travels frequently. Anna sends me holiday and birthday cards, as does my younger brother Samandriel. The rest no, I don’t have much contact with. I am sure that I will expected at our mothers’ birthday ball.” Castiel replied before draining the last of his beer.

“Birthday ball, also, Samandriel?” Dean looked on the verge of laughter.

“Yes, birthday ball. My mother is very, eccentric, she like her grandeur. And yes, Samandriel, our father named us all after angels.” Castiel felt a fission of self-consciousness and it must have shown because Dean leaned forward, looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’ve just never heard anything close to Samandriel before. It’s a nice name. Kid must have got his fair share of bullying in school though.” Though Dean smiled as he spoke Castiel could tell that his apology was sincere.

“Yes I suppose he did. I tried to intervene when I could but I was a few years ahead of him.” Castiel replied with his own smile.

The two of them talked for a while longer, not noticing the time passing until Ellen came over and asked them if there was anything else that they needed.

“Nothing for me Ellen. I should head out any way. We’re supposed to have a vintage Camaro coming in the morning.” Dean replied, pulling out his wallet again.

“Please, allow me.” Castiel insisted, pulling out his own wallet.

Dean looked as if he wanted to argue for a moment but slid his wallet back into his coat pocket with a small smile.

“The next one is on me.” Dean’s determined tone ignited a happy flame in his chest.

_‘Next time,’_ Castiel thought triumphantly.

They both slid out of their booth and followed Ellen up to the bar. Castiel waited patiently while Ellen ran his credit card and once she returned it and the receipt followed Dean out to the parking lot.

Castiel walked with Dean to his car, a sleek black and beautiful classic Impala.

“I…I would like to see you again Dean.” Cas said bluntly, dropping any and all pretense.

“Me too Cas. After all I owe you a meal and drink.” Dean smiled and pulled his phone from his inside pocket.

The two of them swapped numbers and with a last goodbye Cas turned to make for his own car. Before he had gone more than a few steps though a hand landed on his shoulder. Before he could react he was spun around and face to face with Dean. He was only a second away from speaking when Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Castiel was frozen for a moment before his brain caught up to the situation. Just as Dean was beginning to pulled away Cas raised a hand rested it on Dean’s hip, leaning into the kiss.

They kept it chaste, a tight press of lips and mingling of breathe. Dean was the first to pull away, he kept their foreheads resting against each other and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Cas’s head, fingers lacing into thick, black hair.

“I uh…I would have beat myself up all damn night if I hadn’t don’t that.” Dean whispered, eyes bright.

Cas swiped his tongue across his lower lip, breath hitching when he noticed Dean’s eyes track the movement, before speaking.

“It is a good thing then that you follow your instincts. You…you should be well rested when working on a classic car.” It was a lame line, Cas knew that, but his brain was fried. All of his blood seemed to be heading elsewhere.

Dean just smiled though, small and genuine, before pulling away completely. Though the hand tangled in his hair seemed reluctant to leave.

“I’ll…I’ll call you soon ok? Or I’ll text you. Or you can reach me…right?” Dean asked, as though he wasn’t sure.

“Yes…yes I will.” Cas replied instantly.

Dean smiled and with another nod turned back to his car. Cas waited, watching as Dean got into his car before turning back and heading to his own

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my fandom tumblr!
> 
> http://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
